Mean
by toxicatedgirl
Summary: I know that in College, you don't usually get bullied. My life is totally different, you see in my whole life I have been verbally abused.


**Hey guys! I have not been here for quite a long time and I miss writing! :-) It's good to know that Demi Lovato's coming back….eeep! Anyway, I've been busy with school lately and while doing a review for an exam I wrote this. I am in College right now and yet I have a classmate that seems to make me like a punching bag. It sucks. I was verbally bullied before in High school but I didn't expect that it will get worse in College. Sigh. So, I just hope you guys like this… and please review!**

**I do not own SWAC! Or Mean by Taylor Swift**

**Timeframe: Sonny is in College and there is no such thing as So Random!...**

**(No names were dropped to protect HIS privacy)**

**SPOV:**

_You with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me_

_You have knocked me off my feet again_

_Got me feeling like I'm nothing_

_You with your voice like nails on the chalkboard calling me out when I'm wounded _

_You picking on a weaker man_

_And you can take me down with just one single blow_

_But you don't know what you don't know…_

I know that in College, you don't usually get bullied. My life is totally different, you see in my whole life I have been verbally abused. Usually it takes place in school and I was back in High School then. This time is different. I'm in College and yet, there is this one certain person that really makes my blood boil by his words that he uses. I get hurtful words from him and aside from that, he punches me or at times he would pull my hair just for the fun if it! Like as if we're really that close. At times, I would just stay away from him but he would just follow me and then do his "stuff". I mean, come on! Am I a punching bag?

_Someday I'll be living n big ol' city _

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why do you have to be so mean?_

One day, I will be big and this certain guy can never come near me anymore. One day, I will live in a nice town and have a nice life. I just don't get it why does he have to hurt me? Even when he knows I'm down he would still come near me to insult or punch me. Those what he calls Playful punches aren't playful anymore they're freaking painful! I just wanted to know why does he need to be a sadist to me?

_You with your switching sides and your walk-by lies and your humiliation_

_You have pointed out my flaws again_

_As if I don't already see them_

_I walk with my head down _

_Trying to block you out cause I'll never impress you_

_I just wanna feel okay again_

_I bet you got pushed around_

_Somebody made you cold_

_But the cycle ends right now_

_Cause you can't lead me down that road_

_And you don't know what you don't know _

Everytime I make a mistake, he's always there to point it out to me. Oftentimes he would humiliate me in front of our batch mates that's the reason why I usually walk with my head down when I pass him by. I know he came from a nice school but why does he need to be arrogant about it?

I think he was bullied before because he is gay. And maybe that's the reason why he's doing it to other people, but seriously? I'm a freaking girl! I'm not a gay that he can just punch whenever he wanted. At times, I get bruises from all that he has done to me but I hide them from my friends and classmates just to make sure that they won't get mad at him. This time, I will not allow him anywhere near me anymore because it sucks, I'll just end up having bruises.

_And I can see you years from now in a bar_

_Talking over a football game_

_With that same big loud opinion but nobody's listening_

_Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things_

_Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing_

_All you are is mean_

_All you are is mean, and a liar, and pathetic_

_And alone in life and mean and mean and mean…._

I wanted to see the future, yet, I can imagine him just staying in some kind of bar drinking and waiting for something or someone that will not arrive. Talking and talking about all the things he wasn't able to do when he was young. He is so mean to me, he is a total jerk, a liar and he's pathetic because his so-called friends seems not to like him at all because he is mean.

One day, I'm gonna be big. I'm gonna strive for the best and do my part as a student today so that tomorrow, this certain gay cannot hit me anymore and I'll be bigger than him.

**That's It….PLEASE REVIEW… :(**

**I truly and deeply sympathize to those kids who were bullied at such young age. **

**I truly Salute Demi Lovato for standing up against bullying. I LOVE DEMI!**


End file.
